Humane Society
by asdf42
Summary: Traducción. Una vez que Erik finalmente decide que Charles es lo mejor que le ha pasado, pasa la siguiente semana estando amargado de ser el gato de Charles y no su novio. Mutante!Erik y humano!Charles en este gatito!AU.


**Título: **Humane Society (Sociedad Humanitaria)

**Rating:** R

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Autor: **smilebackwards (en Livejournal)

**Original:** aquí http:/ smilebackwards.

**Notas de la autora:** Gatito AU! Escrito para un promp en 1stclass_kink. Básicamente, supremacista mutante°Erik es transfigurado en un gatito, humano!Charles lo encuentra, y Erik no puede evitar enamorarse de él.

**Notas de la traductora: **Aw, esta historia es la cosa más fluffy y exquisita que hay. No soy muy dada a los AU, pero cuando son tan tiernuchos como éste me ganan el corazón :3

**Disclaimer:** X-Men le pertenece a Marvel.

* * *

><p><em>Esto<em>, Erik piensa mientras se refugia dentro de un basurero, _no es culpa mía_.

En serio, ¿cómo podría saber que la mutante que ha estado buscando por los últimos tres días debería oponerse tan violentamente al exterminio de la humanidad? O que gritaría, "¡mis hermanas menores son humanas 'normales' y si piensas que te dejaré herirlas solo por eso, entonces estás jodidamente equivocado!"

Y entonces ella no halló nada más divertido que usar su fantástica -y útil en el caso de guerra- mutación de transfiguración molecular para transformar a Erik en un gatito café con manchas blancas.

–No le harás daño a nadie así –se rió y procedió a dejarlo al lado del camino.

–¡Devúelveme mi forma! –Erik le gritó, pero salió como la clase de chillido, el cual devuelta en la base, usualmente era indicador de que Raven estaba intentando aprender a manejar la palanca de cambio otra vez.

Así se encuentra Erik, quien además olvidó almorzar y no le dijo a nadie a qué parte de New York iba, amenazando a un pajarillo con sus pequeñas pero afiladas garras. El pájaro evita su pata fácilemente, y con desinterés, vuela lejos.

Comienza a llover y Erik vuelve a su basurero.

Aún se encuentra allí horas después, poniéndose melancólico, cuando una mano aparece en el basurero. Erik maulla en protesta y la mano se detiene para luego retractarse y ser reemplazada por la juvenil cara de un chico con cabello café. Sus ojos son azules y llenos de sorpresa–, Hola por ahí –dice–, ¿estás perdido?

Lo toma entre sus brazos y aunque Erik está planeando enterrarle las garras en las costillas, realmente, el joven continúa–, Debes estar perdido. Una cosa bonita como tú, estoy seguro que te andan buscando –y termina metiéndole entre su chaleco y una camisa abotonada, cercano y cálido.

–Se está volviendo un poco tarde, y no querrás quedarte en la calle cuando se ponga oscuro. Así que ¿qué tal si te quedas conmigo esta noche y mañana vemos como devolverte a casa? –el chico sigue. Debajo del oído de Erik, su corazón suena, bum bum bum, como un reloj.

_Al diablo_, Erik piensa, _quizás hasta me alimente_.

* * *

><p>–Hogar, dulce hogar –el joven anuncia felizmente con Erik en brazos en la puerta de su apartamento. Lo deja en el pasamano de un sillón de cuero y va en busca de una toalla.<p>

–Aquí estamos – dice, envolviendo en una toalla a Erik – Te encontraré algo para mascar.

Erik nunca lo admitirá, pero piensa que ronroneó por un momento.

El hombre sonríe. Camino a la cocina, apreta el boton de su máquina contestadura, la cual muestra dos mensajes en letras rojas.

–Charles, es Moira –la voz de unamujer dice–, me preguntaba si podrías dar una lectura de visita para mi curso de Intro a la Biología Evolutiva. Pienso que los estudiantes realmente se beneficiarían escuchando sobre tu tésis. Déjame saber si te interesa –Beep.

–Señor Xavier –el segundo mensaje comienza–, Es Bruns, Laniers y Wiss, llamando sobre la propiedad... –Charles borra el mensaje sin dejarlo continuar.

–Tú –dice Charles, agachándose al lado de Erik–, tienes suerte. Anoche comí afuera y tuve un fantástico pero gigantesco salmón asado –deja un pequeño platillo en frente de Erik. Erik se come los restos del salmón como una determinada aspiradora.

–Aún estás un poco mojado –Charles le habla, sonando preocupado. Chasca sus dedos–. Ya sé que hacer –dice, gentilmente desenvolviendo a Erik de su toalla y tirándola en la secadora. Dos minutos después, es la cosa más suave y acogedora que Erik ha tenido cerca, y se siente completamente justificado en dormirse arriba de ella, acomodado en el pecho de Charles.

* * *

><p>Erik despierta acurrucado en una almohada al lado de la cabeza de Charles.<p>

Por un momento, se pone a mirar las largas y esbeltas líneas del cuerpo de Charles, la suavidad de sus facciones hasta que recuerda. Esto no es una noche borracha en donde logró dormir con un una persona guapa. Él es un jodido gatito.

Su furia debería mover los metales sosteniendo el apartamento, pero la única cosa que se mueve un poco es el dinero en el mueble de Charles. Erik busca la rabia sobre la muerte de su madre, un sinsentido asalto cometido por humanos idiotas. Ella nunca llevó más de diez dólares en su monedero.

Una de las monedas rueda hasta la alfombra y Erik colapsa exhausto. _Maldita sea_, piensa.

A su lado, Charles hace un sonido somnoliento y comienza a sentarse. Pestañea despacio mirando a Erik y sonríe. Erik siente su corazón latir más fuerte y culpa su más reciente y fallado experimento.

–En el mismo lugar donde te deje –Charles dice, corriendo su mano sobre la espalda de Erik–. Luces un poco mejor esta mañana –agrega–. Un poco de comida y una cama caliente hace maravillas, ¿no?

Charles se levante lentamente de la cama, en una forma que sugiere que no es una persona mañanera y a la vez le da a Erik una excelente vista de su torso desnudo y la curva de su trasero debajo del pijama de flanel. Vista que arruina luego con pantalones oscuros, una camisa de un verde pálido y otro de esos chalecos. Debería verse fatal y Erik se encuentra horrorificado de darse cuenta que le parece entrañable.

Charles continúa con sus hábitos mañaneros, bebe té, alimenta a Erk la mitad de su bagel y le dice en medio de la nada–, no tengo una caja de desechos – mira especulativamente a Erik–, vamos afuera un momento, ¿bueno? –le dice.

Lo que sigue es a Erik quizás y posiblemente el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, orinando en un grupo de flores cerca de la verede y volviendo rapidamente a donde Charles está amablemente mirando a otra parte. Charles recoge el periódico y vuelven adentro.

–Estaré dando uno de mis cursos de genética en Columbia esta tarde –Charles le dice, sacando la sección de ciencia de su New York Times.

Considerando el mensaje telefónico de la última noche, los chalecos excepcionalmente ñoños que son a primera vista su tenida usual y la cantidad de tiempo que Charles pasa hablándole a pesar de no recibir respuesta, Erik no se sorprende al escuchar que es un profesor.

–Encuentro increíblemente fascinante –Charles continúa–, como la mutación nos tomó de ser organismos unicelulares a seres que son la forma dominante de vida reproductiva en el planeta. Infinitas formas de variantes con cada generación, todo a través de la mutación. Tú, por ejemplo –Charles le indica, trazando una de las grandes manchas en su costado–, tienes una encantadora expresión del gen piebald, también conocido como el gen bicolor.

Charles se levanta para poner la loza en el lavaplatos–. Debería tener algún nombre para llamarte mientras tanto –murmura–, ¿Qué opinas de Mendel? ¿O Watson? ¿o Crick? Aunque no sé si sería bueno separar a Watson y Crick, teniendo en cuenta lo conectados que están. Además que no debemos olvidar a Rosalind Fraklin quien recolectó la data necesaria sobre la difracción de los rayos X en primer lugar.

Erik arrastra la edición del New York Times de Charles hacia el centro de la mesa, esperando encontrar alguna mención de un tal Erik en la página frontal. No hay alguna, pero por lo menos encuentra inspiración en el titular "Precios de la bencina suben en América", poniendo una pata sobre el Am y maullando patéticamente para captar la atención de Charles.

Charles ojea el diario– Erica –dice brillantemente.

_Oh, buen dios no_, piensa Erik, gruñiendo y arañando la 'a' final.

–Ah –Charles habla–, Eric –Erik sabe que debería sentirse satisfecho, pero no puede pararse a sí mismo de arañar una delicada linea en frente de la 'c'.

–¿Erik con una 'k'? –pregunta Charles y Erik asiente con la cabeza contento consigo mismo.

–Eso fue... sorprendentemente interesante –Charles dice, mirando fijamente a Erik. Erik se acurruca inocentemente sobre el papel–. Muy bien, puedes quedarte con el periódico está mañana, _Erik_ –ríe Charles–. Iré a las clases, pero estaré mirando por volantes sobre extraviados y compraré lo esencial devuelta. Intenta no arañar todo a la vista en mi ausencia.

* * *

><p>Erik solo araña dos cosas en la ausencia de Charles: un horrible chaleco y la edición mañanera del New York Times. Ambos por razones completamente válidas.<p>

El chaleco, dejado encima de una silla, es una pieza de un naranja cegador y en realidad le está haciendo a Charles un favor al terminar su vida útil.

El New York Times, el cual Erik abre mordiendo los bordes con sus dientes, lamentando tener pulgares opuestos, tiene un artículo sobre los efectos sociales del terrorismo. Menciona y condena específicamente un ataque en un instituto de investigación en Colorado que estaba trabajando en el Proyecto Genoma Humano.

Erik sabe lo que realmente estaban haciendo –cuan rápido podrían los rayos plasma de Alex Summers derretir tungsteno, el punto en el cual los gritos sónicos de Sean Cassidy deberían reventar los oídos de un hombre, y exactamente cuan lejos podrían empujar a once otros mutantes– porque fue él quien rompió las puertas de adamantium del lugar. Rasguña todo el diario, hasta convertirlo en confetti para luego saltar de la mesa al piso, caminando pensativo por el apartamento de Charles.

La mayor parte del lugar está llena de libros. Unos estantes mal puestos se encuentran en todo el muro sur del living; libros de genéticas, filosofía, ficción, enciclopedias, y atlas. Hay libros bajo la cama de Charles, en la mesa de la cocina, y precariamente montandos en cada superficie disponible semi-plana.

La madre de Erik le enseño sobre un saludable respeto por la palabra escrita, leyéndole en las noches practicamente desde el vientre, pero devuelta en casa el único libro que Erik tiene es El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu puesto en su mesa de noche.

Charles llega al apartamento después de la una y media, con los "esenciales" los cuales incluyen una caja de arena, arena, una arañadera ("claramente necesaria" dice secamente, sosteniendo lo que queda de su fallecido chaleco naranjo), un ratón de juguete chillón que Erik mira con desdén, dos docenas de tarros de algo llamado Fancy Feast, y un collar rojo.

También con dos libros más que agregar a su vasta colección: Gatitos para Dummies y ¿Por qué Mi Gato Está Haciendo Eso?

Sostiene ambos libros para la aprobación de Erik–. Pensé que tal vez uno de estos podría ayudarme a explicar tu aparente habilidad de leer –le dice–, y también prevenirme de hacerte daño de alguna forma, ya sea física o sicológica. Una de mis estudiantes me sugirió varios items que podría comprar y cuando le dije que esta mañana te di bagel, me reto por más de veinte minutos educándome sobre nutrición felina apropiada. Fue bastante vergonzoso.

Erik encuentra toda la situación vergonzosa y le gustaría volver a ser un activista de derechos mutantes en un mundo que aún casi no conoce la existencia de ellos. No le importa cuan azul son los ojos de Charles o como bien huelen los Gravy Lovers™ Pescado Blanco del Océano & Banquete De Atún Con Sabor A Mar.

Erik pasa la mayor parte de la noche escuchando a Charles leer David Copperfield y esperando a que se termine la transfiguración para poder volver a su jodida casa. Tres días después, Charles está en la mitad de Matar a un Ruiseñor y Erik aún está esperando.

_Mierda_, piensa Erik, _podría estar atrapado aquí por un rato_.

* * *

><p>Erik pasa la siguiente semana vacilando entre intentar odiar a Charles por ser humano y encontrándolo imposiblemente simpático.<p>

El lunes, Charles pasa horas en y ojeando a través de foros de mensajes para saber cual juguete de gatito sería más estimulante para Erik. Llena un formulario en línea de compra de PETCO con cosas como una Cama Calientita Para Tu Gato y un Tazón Especial Para Tu Gato incluso aun cuando Erik está muy contento durmiendo en la almohada de Charles y comiendo desde sus platos de cerámica.

–Deberías tener cosas buenas, Erik –Charles le dice, mientras tipea su dirección y el número de su tarjeta de crédito.

El martes, Charles le lee un extracto de su tésis–. "Al Homo Neanderthalensis, su vecino mutante, Homo Sapiens, era una aberración. La coexitencia pacífica, si incluso existía, fue de vivencia corta. Registros demuestran, sin excepción, que el arrivo de la especie mutada 'humana' en cualquier región era seguida por la extinción inmediata de su clase menos evolucionada" –recita.

_Sí_, Erik piensa viciosamente, _eso es exactamente lo que sucederá_.

Entonces mira a Charles con sus ojos azules y sus rojizos labios mordidos, marcas de tinta en sus dedos, y Erik quiere gritarle, _¡Haz algo! Pon el control remoto de la televisión en tu mano o teletransportate a clases o incendia algo a propósito, no como esa vez que intentaste cocinar y casi tuve que llamar a emergencias_.

Charles continúa siendo claramente humano.

El miercóles, Charles sienta a Erik en su regazo y ojea una sufrida copia de Cándido.

_Estás tan solo_, Erik piensa de repente. No puede imaginar porque Charles vuelve a casa cada noche a cenar y se sienta en el sillón a leerle pasajes de Voltaire y P. G. Wodehouse y libros de niños que saca de una polvorienta caja que tiene las iniciales R. X. - BODEGA, cuando debería tener un millón de amigos invitándolo a ir al bar o al cine o cualquier lugar el fin de semana.

El jueves, Erik sueña sobre el momento en el que levantó a Angel, sus espléndidas alas con pedazos menos en su tejido, desde la facilidad de investigación en Colorado, Alex y Sean y los otros sosteniéndose entre ellos y siguiéndolos. Hank McCoy había corrido detrás de ellos vistiendo una bata blanca de científico y Erik casi le había sacado el mismo hierro de su sangre hasta que Alex le gritó, "No le hagas daño", y Hank apurado se había sacado sus zapatos.

Erik despierta en la almohada al lado de la cabeza de Charles, su pelaje erizado como si le hubiese dado la corriente. Piensa, _Charles no es como esos humanos_, y entonces piensa, _aún así sigue siendo uno de ellos_. Pero a eso le sigue el pensamiento, _aún eres un maldito gatito, ¿Cuál sería tu plan?_ Y se enrosca en el borda más a la orilla de la cama de Charles, cerca y lejos de él de una vez.

La mañana siguiente, ni siquiera puede chillarle a Charles, rasguñarlo o morderlo, pero aún así se aleja de su toque. Charles le da una triste mirada con unos ojos enormes que Erik piensa deberían estar más adecuados a su encarnación actual que a un profesor de genéticas. Erik camina lejos determinadamente.

Poco más de una hora después, la culpabilidad lo ha sobrepasado y va devuelta al living encontrando a Charles sentado frente a su laptop mirando artículos sobre abuso de animales y tipeando '¿Consejos de salud para gatos?' en su barra de búsqueda de Google. Erik se enrosca entre sus piernas y Charles se detiene, moviendo su mano, inseguro.

Erik deja que Charles toque su cabeza hasta lentamente mover su mano por su espalda–. ¿Qué ocurre? –Charles pregunta con suavidad–, ¿Qué ocurre, Erik?

_Estás cambiándolo todo_, piensa Erik. _Tengo que alejarme de aquí_.

* * *

><p>Erik pone en marcha su escape cuando Charles llega a casa después de su clase de las dos. Se mueve hasta el umbral de la puerta y la pierna derecha de Charles y de ahí hacia abajo de las escales y mitad de una cuadra antes de que se deja recordar la sorpresa en el rostro de Charles o el hecho de que estaba llevando consigo una caja de PETCO, la cual probablemente contenía su lujosa cama junto con juguetes y catnip.<p>

_No te devuelvas_, se dice con firmeza. _Él es solo un humano y si supiera lo que eres de verdad, te mataría tan pronto lo miraras_.

Es un tanto dificultoso justificar eso cuando piensa en la forma en la que Charles sonrió y habló animadamente sobre mutaciones genéticas y le leyó pasajes de las colecciones de trabajos de Gandhi.

–Erik –Charles lo llama de un lugar no lejano. Suena preocupado e infeliz de una manera en la cual Erik no quiere que esté cualquiera sea su falta genética.

"No le harás daño a nadie así", Erik recuerda a la chica que lo transformó riendo. _Sí, le haré_, piensa Erik, con desprecio. _Incluso como una jodida bola de lana, le hago daño a la gente_.

Erik puede ver a Charles ahora, viniendo a la esquina. _Quédate lejos_, quiere decir. _Piensas que esto es lo peor que puedo hacerte, pero no es así. Eres humano, y cuando vuelva a ser yo mismo te asesinaré tan pronto te mire. Soy violento e intolerante y peligroso_. Para probarse a sí mismo agarra entre sus garras a un ratón que está pasando y lo ataca, hasta tragarse sus asquerosas tripas.

–¡Erik, Erik! –Charles continúa llamándolo, desesperado. Ha comenzado a llover y no lleva ni un paraguas ni una chaqueta, solo un chaleco que ya se encuentra mojado. Su cabello se le ha pegado a la cara y se ve tan angustiado que Erik siente su voluntad de hierro caer. Nadie ha actuado como si perder a Erik fuese tan doloroso, pero Charles mira como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Erik trota hasta donde Charles se ha sentando cabizbajo en los pasos de una escalera en un edificio departamental idéntico al que vive. "Por dios alégrate, Charles" intenta decirle, sarcástico, pero suena como un adorable "miau".

–¡Erik! –Charles grita, tomándolo inmediatamente, como si el hecho de que Erik se haya estado sentando en un pozo de suciedad o que puede o no que aún tenga restos del ratón en su cara no sean una preocupación para él.

–Estoy tan contento de encontrarte –Charles le dice, relevado–, no podía dejar de pensar en ti afuera en las calles, especialmente en este horrible clima –lo mete adentro de su chaleco, como si Erik perteneciera ahí, al lado de su corazón.

Bien, Erik admite, cuando ya están devuelta en el apartamento y Charles una vez más lo ha envuelto en su toalla recalentada y le ha dado de comer parte de su pollo de la cena para luego acurrucarlo contra su pecho para ver una maratón de Doctor Who. _Es humano, y es increíble y lo amo_.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Erik finalmente se deja a sí mismo decidir que Charles es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido, pasa la siguiente semana estando amargado de ser el gato de Charles y no su novio.<p>

Duerme en la cama de Charles y lo ve vestirse en las mañanas con sus amorfos pero adorables chalecos y piensa, _maldita sea. ¿Exactamente cuanto durará esta maldita transformación?_

El fin de semana, Charles dice, con ánimo–, pensé que podríamos visitar el parque hoy día –busca entre su cada vez más expandida colección de cosas de gatos y saca una delgada correa azul. Erik le gruñe.

–Lo sé –Charles le dice, lastimoso–, te portas muy bien, pero creo que existen reglas sobre esta clase de cosa –lo mira con mucha simpatía y Erik realmente quiere salir del apartamento, así que con gracia se deja poner la correa.

Camina por Riverside y todo es maravilloso. Charles está sonriendo y levantando a Erik en sus brazos en algunas cuadras, como si Erik fuese su persona favorita en el universo. Lo deja sentarse en su hombro, y Erik se frota contra la suave y pálida mejilla de Charles.

Hasta el trotador.

El trotador es un tipo rubio y alto quien detiene a Charles para preguntarle cómo llegar a la West 81st Street en una forma increíblemente transparente para ligar con él. Totalmente ignorante de esto, Charles le indica la dirección–. Muchas gracias –el tipo sonríe–, por cierto, me llamo Aaron.

–Encantado de conocerte. Soy Charles –Charles le contesta, bajando al suelo a Erik y ofreciendo un apretón de manos. Aaron sostiene la mano de Charles por un total de seis segundos, los cuales fueron seis segundos más de lo necesario para Erik.

Un sonrojo pinta las mejillas de Charles. Mira en los lugares donde el sudor ha transparentado la polera de Aaron a su cuerpo.

_De ningún maldito modo_, Erik piensa.

Erik es un torbellino de celos y garras. Rasguña las expensivas zapatillas Nike de Aaron, dejando marcas de sangre en sus tobillos y piernas–. ¡¿Qué mierda? –grita Aaron, intentando patear a Erik.

–Hey –Charles dice enojado–, ¡no le hagas daño a Erik! Él no es... muy bueno con extraños. ¡Erik, para! –intenta alejarlo con su correa, pero Erik no puede ser detenido.

Erik escala a Aaron como si fuera un árbol, enterrándole las garras en el torso en el camino, y muerde el iPod que se encuentra en su banano hasta escuchar un sonoro crack. Aprevecha de clavarle las garras en la espalda, en el camino hacia abajo.

–¡Tu gato es el demonio! –Aaron les grita, corriendo lejos.

–Buen dios –murmura Charles, sentándose en una banca vacía, impresionado–, había... tanta sangre. ¿Tienes todas tus vacunas?

Erik lame la sangre de sus garras y se sienta en las rodillas de Charles.

* * *

><p>Erik está soñando.<p>

Está soñando con haber vuelto a ser sí mismo de nuevo, y que está en la cama de Charles, con un brazo

encima de la cadera de Charles. Charles un cálido y sólido peso contra su torso y Erik apreta su agarre, acércandose para besar su pómulo.

Charles grita, cayéndose de la cama y levántandose junto con un volumen de cuero pesado de un libro que Erik solo alcanza a leer el título –El Origen de las Especies– antes de ser golpeado en el rostro con él.

_Auch_, piensa, _no soñando entonces_.

Cubre su cabeza con las manos mientras Charles continúa intentando dejarlo inconsciente–, ¡Charles! –Erik grita, su voz finalmente volviendo–, ¡Charles, detente!

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Charles le pregunta, retrocediendo hasta la puerta, libro en mano como si fuera un bate de beísbol–. ¿Me has estado siguiendo? ¿Dónde está mi gato?

Erik se encuentra un poco halagado que a Charles le importe bastante como para pensar en él en medio de este debacle.

Se toca la nariz, checkeando a ver si esta rota–. Yo... yo soy tu gato –le dice, consciente que debió haber planeado esto en vez de dejar que Charles lo encantara y acurrucara hasta dejarlo embobado para luego ser destranfigurado en un hombre desnudo en la cama de Charles con nada más que decir que–, Soy Erik.

–Escapaste de una institución mental –Charles concluye, no injustamente.

–No –Erik le contesta, frustrado–. Mira, tenías razón. En tu tésis. Sobre eso que dices 'individuos extraordinarios podrían estar entre nosotros'. Yo soy unos de esos individuos extraordinarios.

–¿Y tu habilidad es convertirte en un gatito y vivir conmigo por tres semanas? –Charles lo interrumpe, voz alzándose con incredulidad.

Erik quiere levantarse y poner sus manos en los hombros de Charles, anclarlo, mirarlo a los ojos y explicarle todo apropiadamente, pero a la mala suerte de Erik, se encuentra desnudo y sospecha que a este punto, Charles no debería apreciar el show gratis.

Aún, Erik puede ver que esto no irá a ninguna parte. Necesita recuperar algún vestigio de control de la

situación–. Mi habilidad es la manipulación de campos magnéticos –dice, moviendo su mano hasta acercar todo lo de metal hacia él. Las llaves y las monedas de Charles vuelan. La lámpara de noche apunta hacia él. Los jeans en el suelo de Charles se mueven hacia Erik por su cierre.

Charles lo mira fascinado–. Eso es brillante –dice–, eso es increible y jodidamente brillante, y por supuesto que te creo, pero eso aún no explica porque fuiste mi gatito.

–Existen más personas como yo –Erik contesta, inseguro de como contar la historia razonablemente sin perder la dignidad–. Tuve un encuentro con una de ellos hace tres semanas y tuvimos un ligero... altercado.

Se da cuenta que su vaga, despejada versión le ha fallado en ayudarle a no perder su dignidad porque Charles se larga a reír. Bota su valiente libro y se afirma del umbral de la puerta para sostenerse, hilaridad saliendo de él en olas.

A Erik le recuerda a Raven, quien se reiría hasta enfermarse si escuchará sobre esto, lo cual obviamente no escuchará.

–¿Alguien con un poder de transmutación te convirtió en un gatito? –Charles le dice, cuando por fin a vuelto a tener la compostura para hablar–, ¿Qué le hiciste?

Erik siente su garganta apretarse. No puede responder, no puede decirle a Charles, _le pedí que me ayudará a matar a las personas que no son como nosotros, personas como tú, que no son especiales_. Ahora puede ver la mentira de eso. Si alguien en este mundo es especial, es Charles.

La diversión de Charles se acaba mientras el silencio de Erik se prolonga–. Erik –Charles dice, serio–, ¿Qué le hiciste?

–Nada –contesta Erik–. Ella está bien.

* * *

><p>Charles saca un set de ajedrez para que jueguen un rato y pasa la tarde interrogando totalmente a un Erik quien ahora se encuentra decentemente vestido en un par de pantalones de buzo de Charles y un poleron del Programa de Ciencia de Columbia que mientras ridículamente gigante en Charles, apenas puede contener los hombros de Erik.<p>

Y como siempre, Erik es débil a la fuerza de los ojos azules de Charles y prácticamente le dice todo sobre él, contándole sobre memorias de su pasado –la manifestación de sus poderes, su educación, su madre– cosas que no le diría a nadie más incluso al borde de la muerte.

Apenas evita discutir su actual supremacía mutante y vendetta contra los humanos –mayormente por medio de distraer a Charles con trucos que puede lograr con sus poderes cada vez que Charles pregunta cosas difíciles como, "¿A qué te dedicas?"– pero sabe que eventualmente tendrá que confesar y el pensamiento de la decepción de Charles, el honesto dolor que se evidenciará en su rostro, le hace sentir naúseas.

Las cosas son un poco más fáciles en la noche, después de que Charles ha tenido un tiempo adecuado para asentarse y, también, varios vasos de whiskey.

–Mi dios –Charles se queja mortificado–. Te hablé sobre mis ex novios. Te leí Buenas Noches Luna como si fueras un niño de cinco años. Atacaste a un corredor para proteger mi honor.

–Eso me recuerda –dice Erik, recordando la hirviente e impotente furia que sintió cuando Charles, en un raro momento de sentimentalismo, había dicho, "y entonces vino Jeremy quien me fue infiel con unos de mis estudiantes, y cuando los atrapé, intento explicarme que era mi culpa por no estar disponible para follar".

En ese momento, todo lo que Erik pudo hacer fue lamer los dedos de Charles y dejarlo presionar su ligeramente húmeda cara en su pelaje, pero ahora puede decir–, Jeremy era un imbécil del más alto calibre. Si me das su dirección iré a darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro por ti –_lo más probable es que también se lo dé en el estómago y los testículos_, piensa Erik, pero no lo dice en voz alta porque sabe cuanto desaprueba Charles la violencia–. Y –Erik continúa–, ataque a ese trotador-

–Aaron –Charles agrega.

–Bien. Ataqué a Aaron –Erik dice, escupiendo el nombre–, porque podía decir que sería más de la misma basura.

Charles lo mira–. Podías decir, apenas diez segundos después de que conocimos al hombre, que me debería ser infiel.

–Sí –contesta Erik, determinado en su certeza de que Aaron era un completo bastardo quien merecía tanto la salvaje destrucción de su iPod Nano junto con la multitud de cicatrices que Erik le dejó.

–¿El ser un gatito también viene con precognición? ¿Alguna clase de sentido supernatural de imbéciles? –Charles le pregunta, fingiendo seriedad–. ¿O es esta una mutación secundaria que siempre has poseído?

–Charles –Erik gruñe, para nada divertido.

–No, es en serio, Erik –Charles dice, ojos brillando con risa–, explícamelo bien. Puede que algún día escriba un ensayo sobre esto.

–Mereces algo mejor que él –contesta Erik con fiereza–, Mereces algo mejor que todos ellos.

Charles se queda abruptamente quieto y Erik piensa, _mierda, he cruzado una línea_, y se prepara para retractarse como un profesional. Pero antes de que pueda retractarse, Charles traga sonoramente y cubre su mano con la suya–. Gracias –dice, sin encontrarle la mirada–. Yo... yo pienso que me iré a la cama ahora –pausa algunos pasos ante el dormitorio, girándose para mirar a Erik–. ¿Estarás aquí en la mañana?

_Por todo el tiempo que me tengas_, Erik casi dice, porque tal vez las líneas son aún más lejanas de lo que imaginó, pero al final, solo cabecea, con el corazón en la garganta.

* * *

><p>–No viniste a la cama anoche –Charles bosteza, caminando en el living solo en sus boxers y una camisa mitad abotonada.<p>

–Oh, Erik –suspira, fijándose en la incómoda posición de Erik en el sillón demasiado pequeño–. No quise exiliarte al sofá. Mi cama era perfectamente grande para nosotros antes. Aún hay bastante espacio para ti.

_¿Escuchaste lo que me acabas de decir?_ Erik se pregunta. Solo mirando a Charles, despeinado y somnoliento, quiere empujarlo devuelta a la cama y hacerle cosas increíblemente depravadas. Ahora que Erik no es diminuto, puede apreciar cuan pequeño es Charles. Piensa sobre colocar a Charles en su cama y cubrirlo con su cuerpo entero.

–No quería presumir –Erik dice, apróximadamente dos minutos después de fantasiar. Charles generalmente es un poco lento en las mañanas, así que Erik espera que no note su lentísimo tiempo de respuesta y lo interprete de forma correcta.

–Bueno, esta noche puedes presumir –Charles le contesta, volviendo al dormitorio para ponerse unos pantalones y un chaleco para luego ir hacia la puerta para su clase a las 9 a.m., dejándole una llave de repuesto, su tarjeta de crédito y una erección.

Erik toma una ducha fría y pasa las siguientes horas en tiendas comprando pantalones y jerseys de cuello alto que le queden bien e intentando convencerse de que debe volver a la base y trabajar por los derechos mutantes, tal vez en una nueva capacidad de no-violencia-innecesaria-contra-humanos, en vez de jugar a la casita con Charles.

Cuando vuelve al apartamento, Charles aún no ha llegado de sus clases, así que Erik decide y llama a la base. Espera completamente a que Raven lo rete por su silencio de más de tres semanas.

Raven contesta el teléfono y todo lo que Erik logra decir es–, Raven, es –antes de que Raven grite–, ¡dios mío!, Erik, ¿Dónde mierda has estado?

–Yo –comienza Erik, pero Raven no lo deja explicar.

–¿Sabes lo que Sean hizo mientras no estabas para aterrarlo hasta que se callara? –pregunta en tono alarmante.

–Por favor, no me digas –Erik contesta. La última vez que Raven le preguntó la misma cuestión, Sean había visto una araña –"¡Gigante, como una Acromántula!" clamó– y gritó con tanta fuerza que rompió cada ventana en un radio de una mitad de milla.

–Aparentemente esta vez fue una cucaracha –Raven le informa sin misericordia–. O un centípedo. No sé. Algo con lo que cualquier persona normal debería estremecerse y luego asesinar con su zapato. Cual fuese el cefálopodo o crustáceo o que mierda fuese, el punto importante es que ya no tenemos vajilla que no esté rota. Cada uno ha estado comiendo pizza y Hot Pockets por los últimos doce días.

Erik gime.

–Así que, ¿te atropelló un auto y estuviste en un coma de tres semanas? ¿O te dio amnesia retrógada, nacida por el trauma de atestiguar un brutal asesinato en un callejón oscuro? ¿O te enamoraste del mutante que ibas a reclutar y te quedaste con él? –Raven pregunta.

Raven ve demasiadas películas sobre historias de vida, pero el último escenario es un golpe muy cercano a la marca. Erik deja pasar una pausa larga y sabe que Raven la notara y la usara en contra de él–. El mutante era una mujer, en realidad –Erik dice, intentando volver a la conversación–, y no, no me enamoré ni quedé con ella –pone quizás un poquito demasiado enfásis en el ella, haciendo una mueca.

–¿Pero te enamoraste de alguien y te quedaste con él? –Raven chilla animadamente–. Dios, Erik. No tenías que esconderte en tu nidito de amor por casi un mes. Trae al tipo a casa contigo. Cada uno estará contento de conocer a alguien que soporta tu temperamento por más de veinte minutos.

–Raven, él no es –Erik comienza a decir, pero entonces siente la llave de Charles entrar a la cerradura, y aún no está listo para que estas dos partes de su vida se intersecten, así que cuelga el teléfono y se lanza al sillón pretendiendo estar en la mitad de la Espada en la Piedra, cuando Erik abre la puerta.

Ordenan comida china para la cena y juegan cinco juegos y medio de ajedrez antes de que Charles se queda dormido, mano aún en su último peón. Erik lo lleva a la cama y se acuesta junto a él.

* * *

><p>Tres días después de haber dejado de ser el gato de Charles, Erik aún no es su novio.<p>

Y necesita remediar eso inmediatamente. Despertar envuelto alrededor de Charles pensando _esto es mío_, seguido de cerca por un _mierda, esto no es mío_, es lo más depresivo que le ha sucedido en la vida.

Charles está sonriendo en su sueño y mientras Erik saca sus brazos, dejándolo ir, piensa, seguro, _esto será mío_.

Mientras Charles se encuentra en la universidad haciendo horas de papeleo, Erik toma la llave de repuesto y sale. Quema el lector magnético de tarjeta de créditos y fuerza los engranajes de metal del cajero automático para que le de 500 dólares.

En el supermercado, compra huevos y caldo de pollo, matzá, apio y especias. Elige una botella de vino y una caja con velas.

De Williams-Sonoma compra una Olla De Sopa Qt Mauviel M'Cook, una tabla de cortar Acacia, un Cuchillo de Utilidad Clásico Wüsthof y dos Vasos de Vino Dorset White porque los utensillos de la cocina de Charles consisten en general de una freidora, una cacerola quemada y un colador y con esos Erik no puede hacer la receta secreta de su madre de sopa de matzá con la cual se ganará a Charles.

Erik pasa la tarde cocinando y preparando la mesa lo mejor que puede con solo los dos tazones que Charles posee y los vasos de vino que compró más la botella de Cabernet. Las velas altas y blancas son puestas en un candelabro que Erik hizo de tenedores porque, realmente, Charles no tiene casi nada además de libros y chalecos.

Erik habría preferido un cortejo largo con Charles, encantándolo como se debe, pero la llamada a Raven le recordó que tiene responsabilidades las cuales incluyen evitar que Sean destruya accidentalmente todo a la vista, así que tendrá que ser un romance de estilo boda a punta de escopeta y de ahí llevarse a Charles a la base en Arizona para conocer a los familiares.

_Nos hemos conocido por tres semanas_, racionaliza Erik. _Solo porque era un gato por la mayor parte no significa que no cuentan_.

Cuando Charles llega pasada las cinco y media, Erik está usando el más espléndido jersey de cuello alto que tiene y poniendo la sopa en la mesa.

Charles mira boquiabierto sin comprender–. Siempre fue maravilloso venir a casa a verte, Erik –dice, pausado, caminando en la cocina–, pero esto... –Charles mira la comida en la mesa, el vino y las velas, como si fuera algo que nadie más haya tenido la molestia de hacer por él. Eso solo logra que Erik quiera hacerlo cada noche. Quiere que Charles espere este nivel de esfuerzo, este nivel de afecto. Quiere que Charles siempre llegue a casa a él.

–¿Porque te esforzaste tanto? –Charles le pregunta.

Erik pasa un montón de su tiempo alrededor de Charles pensando cosas que no dice. Es de seguro lo mejor que tenga tanta práctica porque de otra manera habría contestado, _básicamente, te quiero en ves_ de–, has sido muy hospitalario, Charles. Pensé que retornaría el favor de alguna forma.

Charles se ruboriza. Erik saca una silla para él, lo cual causa que el sonrojo se extienda hacia abajo de su cuello, debajo de su chaleco. A Erik le gustaría sacarle el chaleco y ver hasta donde llega el sonrojo, pero está intentando ser un caballero así que resiste el urge y sirve la sopa.

Charles gime como una estrella de porno cuando la prueba. Y de ahí dice–, Oh mi dios, Erik, está tan rico –lo cual no ayuda.

Erik pasa la mayor parte de la cena repitiendo mentalmente, _no agarres a Charles para follarlo en la mesa. Auto-control. Auto-control_. Suertudamente, Charles es bueno en pequeñas conversaciones.

–Esto es maravilloso, Erik –le dice cuando su tazón ha sido vaciado hasta los restos. La luz de las velas se refleja en sus ojos–, nadie me había hecho una cena como esta. Gracias.

_Estás tan solo_, piensa Erik. _Pero ya no lo seguirás estando_.

Estira su mano para tomar la quijada de Charles, acercándose para besarlo, suave y lento.

Por un terrible momento, Charles no responde y Erik casi se retracta, listo para pedir perdón y desaparecer con el corazón roto en la noche, pero Charles se le tira encima, besándolo como si estuviera desesperado por él.

Cuando se separan para respirar, Erik mira a Charles. Sus labios están rojos e hinchados, las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas. _Increíble_, Erik piensa, _esto podría terminar bien_.

Charles muerde su labio–. ¿Estarás aquí en la mañana? –pregunta, un eco de su conversación la primera noche, y esta vez Erik se deja decir–, por todo el tiempo que me tengas –porque es verdad y quiere que Charles lo sepa.

Y de ahí se mueven al dormitorio.

Mitad en el camino, Charles se ríe, besando a Erik.

–¿Qué? –Erik pregunta, tomando la oportunidad para dejar unos besos contra la mandíbula de Charles.

Charles ríe de nuevo, brillante y feliz de una forma que a Erik le gustaría escuchar para siempre–. Es que es un poco torpe, porque fuiste mi gato por tres semanas –dice.

–Bueno, míralo de esta manera –Erik le dice, presionando a Charles contra el muro–, ya te he visto desnudo.

–Eso no ayuda, eso no ayuda –Charles responde, moviéndose hasta que el muslo de Erik esté entre sus

piernas–. Más de una vez me pregunté porque siempre insistías en quedarte en el baño mientras me duchaba. Mi libro de ¿Por Qué Mi Gato Está Haciendo Eso? Tristemente nunca me lo explicó. Yo pensé que eras un poco pervertido. Supongo que tenía razón, de alguna forma.

El teléfono suena–. Déjalo –dice Erik, lamiendo una marca en el cuello de Charles.

Cuando la respondedora autómatica contesta, la voz de un hombre dice–, señor Xavier, Es Bruns, Laniers y Wiss, llamando sobre la propiedad. Por favor llámenos a nuestras oficinas cuando pueda. Gracias.

Erik realmente quiere saber porque Charles recibe el mismo mensaje cada día con exactitud, pero en el momento, está más interesado en robarle la respiración, la manera en la que la mano de Charles se está moviendo debajo de su jersey.

Erik camina hacia atrás rondando el dormitorio y atrayendo con él a Charles, atado a sus labios y a sus posesivas manos que afirman las caderas de Charles. Cuando la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Erik golpean el colchón, se deja caer horizontalmente, poniendo a Charles arriba de él. Usando sus poderes para desabotonar sus pantalones, bajarles el cierre, mientras simultáneamente sacarle a Charles su chaleco azul favorito, no puede pensar de un momento en el cual halla encontrado su mutación tan valiosa.

Las manos de Erik están claramente ocupadas con el Chaleco de Charles, así que cuando sus pantalones se sueltan, como por arte de magia, Charles mira hacia abajo en confusión–. ¿Acabas de usar tus poderes para sacarme los pantalones? –pregunta, sus ojos brillando azul. Se menea contra Erik saliéndose de sus pantalones y de ahí afirma la cintura de Erik para sacárselos también junto con los boxers. Las caderas de Erik se levantan automáticamente.

–Espera, espera –dice Charles, gateando a través de la cama hasta su tocador, buscando desesperadamente algo hasta sacar una caja de condones y un tubo de lubricante.

–Podrían estar vencidos –dice, mirando la caja de condones–. ¿Los condones se vencen?

Erik le quita la caja de las manos y lo empuja de vuelta a la cama–. Estoy seguro que están buenos –le contesta, abriendo el paquete con sus dientes y poniéndose uno. Unta sus dedos con el lubricante y acomoda a Charles en su espalda.

Charles lo mira, cabello castaño desparramado, cayendo delante de sus ojos. Erik toma un momento para quitárselo de encima y besarlo en la mejilla y la sien, con ternura. Charles gira su cabeza para gemir contra sus labios mientras Erik presiona un dedo, y dos, moviéndolos de adentro hacia afuera, gentilmente.

–Aún no estoy seguro de que esto está sucediendo –Charles admite, voz rompiéndose mientras Erik susurra–, uno más liebling –en su oído, agregando otro dedo.

–No te preocupes, Charles –le dice, empujando sus dedos, tijeréandolos–, aún te respetaré en la mañana. Además que he escuchado que el sexo es tradicional después de la tercera cita.

–¿Como viene a ser está nuestra tercera cita? –Charles pregunta, jadeando contra el hombro de Erik.

–Bueno, está noche te prepare la cena, ayer jugamos ajedrez y antes de ayer fuimos al parque –Erik contesta, removiendo sus dedos y alineando sus caderas.

–¿Estás hablando de cuando aún eras un gatito? –Charles dice incrédulo–. ¿Consideras rasguñando a Aaron por ligar conmigo nuestra primera cita?

Erik lo sostiene contra la cama con el peso de su cuerpo y empuja hacia dentro.

–Lo marcaré en el calendario como nuestro aniversario –Charles gime y de ahí las únicas cosas que dice son "oh, mi dios" y "más duro" y "Erik, Erik, Erik" mientras Erik lo folla, lento y calmado hasta que se viene sobre las sábanas. Erik lo acaricia mientras tanto, hasta que su propio orgasmo lo golpea cuando el cuerpo de Charles se aprieta y gime su nombre.

–Charles –Erik dice después, brazos envueltos alrededor de Charles con fuerza–, Charles, dime que eres mío.

–Charles se gira en sus brazos y susurra contra su cuello–, soy tuyo.

* * *

><p>–Te has tomado bien todo esto –Erik dice, mientras yacen en la cama la mañana siguiente, Charles acurrucado contra su lado–. No solo en asunto del gatito. Quiero decir, tu teoría. Una cosa es postular la existencia de mutantes, pero saber que tienes razón, viendo lo que yo soy capaz de hacer...<p>

–Oh, ya sabía sobre individuos extraordinarios mucho antes de conocerte –Charles contesta–, mi hermana era extraordinaria –sus ojos se ponen distantes y tristes–, espero que aún lo siga siendo, donde sea que esté.

–¿Qué le sucedió? –Erik le pregunta. Duda que sea algo bueno. La familiar furia sobre maltrato mutante lo traspasa. Piensa sobre todas las jóvenes en la base, los silenciosos y aproblemados pasados de los cuales ninguna habla.

Erik recoje una de las fotos en la mesa de noche de Charles. Se ve a una chica rubia sonriendo, un poco más joven que Charles, quien no se ve mayor de dieciocho en la foto, abrazada a él. Algo sobre ella es asombrosamente familiar, pero no sabe porqué–. ¿Ella es?

–Sí, es ella –Charles dice, pero pronto se contradice–, en realidad no –toma la foto de la mano de Erik y corre un dedo a lo largo de la curva del rostro de la chica, antes de volver a dejarla donde estaba–. Aquí, tengo una foto de verdad –dice, abriendo el cajón de la mesilla.

Le pasa a Erik una foto con marcas de dedos y en esta Erik puede ver a Raven, su mano derecha, blazos

azules alrededor del cuello de Charles mientras él la hace girar en un círculo. Erik puede decir que la foto fue tomada con un timer. El foco está descentrado y el borde de una ventana sale en el lado derecho. Aún así es hermosa.

Erik recuerda a Raven, joven y enojada, pero con un resquicio de suavidad, viniendo a verlo al comienzo de esos días preguntando, "¿Existe algún tipo de... lista de inmunidad? ¿Para nuestras familias?"

"No" Erik había contestado, determinado.

"Solo una persona" Raven le había pedido. "Entenderías si lo conocieras".

"No" Erik había dicho.

Mira la fotografía–. Raven nació con piel azul –Charles dice, sin darse cuenta que algo adentro de Erik se ha quebrado–, muy hermosa, como puedes ver –su voz se oscurece–, pero madre no pensó de esa forma cuando se dio cuenta. Raven podía transformarse también. Podía pasar como una humana normal, y lo hizo por la mayoría del tiempo en el que la conocí, pero a veces, cuando estaba cansada o preocupada, se descuidaría. Esto sucedió una noche en la cena. Madre gritó. Kurt tomó una cuchilla. Rave gritó –Charles mueve su cabeza, adolorido–. Ella solo corrió, con nada más que su ropa puesta. Tenía dieciseis.

Abre el marco en donde está la foto de él y Raven en su versión rubia y saca algo–. Me envió una postcard unos meses después, pero nunca pude saber donde se encontraba. No he tenido nada suyo en años.

Charles le pasa la postcard a Erik, quien la toma con manos frías. La parte de adelante es una imagen de las Montañas Rocosas. Erik la da vuelta para leer el mensaje. _Dice, Estoy bien, Charles. Te quiero_. Sin firma.

–Yo... Yo sé donde está –Erik murmura.

* * *

><p>–Erik –dice Charles desesperado, agarrando con firmeza sus manos–, ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Raven? –y apenas Erik le dice, Charles se levanta de la cama, encarga dos tickets de aerolíneas y llama a su ayudante para que le cubra las clases en la semana.<p>

Se encuentra metiendo en su maleta pantalones y chalecos cuando Erik lo toma del brazo gentilmente y lo lleva al living, sentándolo en el sillón para decirle–, Charles, tengo que contarte algo.

Es evidente que Charles quiere seguir empacando, pero hace un conciente esfuerzo por enfocarse en Erik.

Erik intenta relajarse, pero se siente como si estuviera listo para una pelea. No puede pensar en perder a Charles ahora, no cuando finalmente lo tiene–. Charles –dice–, Raven y yo vivimos con un grupo de otros mutantes-

–¿En serio? –Charles lo interrumpe, luciendo contento–, me encantaría conocerlos. ¿Qué tipo de mutación tienen?

–Ellos –Erik se para a sí mismo. Quiere contarle todo, hablar sobre los rayos plasmas de Alex y la adaptación de Darwin y la telepatía de Emma, evitar lo inevitable–. No, Charles, déjame decir esto –dice con fuerza–. Vivimos en una base con un grupo de otros mutantes, y luchamos por los derechos mutantes. Los humanos son... considerados el enemigo.

Charles se congela. Por un largo momento ni siquiera respira, y entonces le dice, quietamente–, Erik, yo soy humano –luce terrible, como si lo hubieran herido, y Erik no lo soporta.

–Lo sé –contesta rápido–, eso es porque yo... porque no puedo –respira profundo–. Nunca te haría daño, Charles –le dice, porque es lo más importante, la piedra de toque de Erik–. ¿Me crees?

–Sí –Charles responde, leal–, sí, por supuesto que lo hago.

–He visto a humanos cometer verdaderas atrocidades contra mutantes, Charles –le intenta explicar–. Secuestros. Experimentación. Había una facilidad en Colorado donde trataban a niños como si fueran prisioneros y ratas de laboratorio, los torturaban.

Erik no puede pensar sobre eso sin la amrgura, sin el odio, pero Charles levanta su mano para tomar la de él en consuelo, horror evidente en su rostro, y Erik recuerda como metió a Charles en el mismo paquete con esas despreciables personas, hizo a toda la humanidad responsable por el crimen de algunos, mezclándolos a todos.

Erik en general evita la memoria de su madre a menos que necesite la rabia que aún siente sobre su muerte para poder potenciar su mutación. Pero últimamente, se ha forzado a pensar en ella de nuevo, a recordar más allá del hecho que fue asaltada por unos humanos por los pocos dólares en su monedero. Recuerda su receta para la sopa de matzá y la forma en que juntos prendieron la menorah, como lo llevaba al colegio cada día, el color de sus ojos. Recuerda que era humana.

Y mientras es posible que la madre de Erik y Charles sean los únicos miembros redimibles de la humanidad, también es posible que eso no sea así, y existan otros humanos amables y compasivos en el mundo.

–Pero ahora puedo ver que pude haber sido muy rápido en enjuiciar a toda la humanidad por igual –dice vacilante.

Es solo que es tan díficil de reconciliar, un círculo sin fin de rabia y confusión. Todo lo que realmente sabe, con certeza, es que Charles es humano y Erik lo ama y no dejará que nadie –humano o mutante– le haga daño.

Charles pone una mano sobre la quijada de Erik, moviendo su pulgar rítmicamente sobre su mejilla–. Erik –dice, sus ojos suaves–, todo esta bien. Juntos lo resolveremos.

* * *

><p>Charles insiste en llevarse las cuatro cajas que dicen <em>R. X. - BODEGA<em> que estaban usualmente en el closet del pasillo a menos que Charles sintiera el urge de leerle a Erik _Buenas Noches Luna_ en vez del _Tratado sobre Naturaleza Humana_ de Hume.

_R. X., Raven Xavier_, piensa Erik con entendimiento. Sólo la ha conocido como Raven, y en toda honestidad, nunca pensó que fuese su verdadero nombre.

Abre una de las cajas, sólo para ver. Hay un viejo osito de peluche, una caja de joyas con una bailarina en la tapa. Erik siente como si estuviera intentando respirar bajo el agua, como si tuviera vidrios en los pulmones. Imagina a Raven, joven y amada, y entonces en las calles; a Charles, recogiendo todas las piezas que ella dejó detrás y manteniéndolas guardadas juntas, seguras.

Charles le lanza una maleta a sus pies y le dice–, ¡apúrate, apúrate, quizás lleguemos hoy en la noche!

Erik se pone la maleta en el hombro y toma la caja entre sus brazos, segura.

* * *

><p>La base está ahí como siempre, una facilidad de entrenamiento del ejército abandonada en el borde del desierto de Arizona. Existen dos sub-niveles, pero sólo usan algunos como habitación porque todo más adentro está lleno de vidrios rotos y marcas de incendio, como si hubiesen sido golpeados por el equivalente humano de una combinación de los rayos plasmas de Alex y los gritos sónicos de Sean. Un pequeño, polvoroso pueblo queda a algunas millas lejos, pero las únicas personas que los molestan son los repartidores de pizza y comida china quienes son recibidos con bastante entusiasmo.<p>

Cuando Erik y Charles llegan, Raven está sentándose en el cochino sillón en la habitación que parece lobby, leyendo un libro. Charles camina hacia ella lentamente, como si fuera un sonánbulo–, ¿Raven? – le pregunta, su voz temblando.

Los ojos dorados de Raven lo miran en confusión hasta brillar reconociéndolo–. ¡Charles! –le dice, con incredulidad. Se tira en sus brazos, pero se separa rápidamente–, Charles, que estás... no puedes estar aquí. No es seguro para ti.

–Está todo bien –Charles le dice, bebiendo la vista de ella. Toma su mano estrechada mientras Raven comienza a encaminarlo a la puerta–. Raven, todo está bien –Charles intenta de nuevo, resistiendo–, Erik me trajo.

Raven finalmente quita su vista de Charles lo suficiente como para ver que Erik ha estado parado a unos cuantos metro detrás de ellos. El profundo azul de su rostro se palidece, viéndose tan aterrorizada que Erik se odia a sí mismo. ¿Ha sido tan implacable? ¿Tan inmericordiosamente vengativo que ella piensa que asesinará a Charles aquí, frente suyo, sólo por ser un humano?

Charles los mira como si no pudiera entender la razón para la gigantesca tensión en el aire.

Erik camina hacia ellos y Raven se para defensiva, poniendo a Charles detrás de ella. Erik ya no aguanta más. Se acerca a ellos y agarra a Charles desde su quijada, levantando su cara para plantarle un profundo beso en los labios.

Cuando se separan, Raven los miras con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Te traje algunas de tus cosas –Charles le dice alegremente mientras corre para tomar las cajas que dejaron en el pasillo.

–Oh mi dios –Raven murmura, empujando a Erik en el hombro con fuerza–, ¿el tipo del que te enamoraste es _mi hermano_?

–Sí –Erik le contesta, resistiendo el urge de sobarse el hombro solo por orgullo.

–Considerando que él es totalmente humano, me imagino que habrán algunos cambios en nuestro manifiesto –Raven dice. Le da una mirada que claramente indica, _Eres un enorme hipócrita, pero está bien porque me estás dando algo que quiero también_.

–Sí –Erik repite.

Raven cabecea–. Trátalo bien o te destruiré –dice con completa convicción antes de correr hacia Charles para ayudarlo. Las cajas están en sus brazos, alzándose por encima de él y es claro que no puede ver por encima de ellas.

–Déjalas abajo, Charles –Raven dice con cariño, tomando la caja de arriba y abriéndola–. ¡Mi Olla Mágica! –chilla con felicidad.

–Creo que tus joyas están en esta –Charles le habla, abriendo la caja que Erik vio antes de que se fueran, sacando la cajita con la bailarina en la tapa. Gira una pelotita en la parte de atrás y la bailarina gira lentamente.

La música del Lago de los Cisnas suena mientras Raven abre la tapa–. El collar que me diste para mi cumpleaños –dice con lágrimas, levantando una cadena dorada con un zafiro en el final–, siempre lo usaba. Aún no sé porqué no lo tenía puesto cuando, cuando...

Raven presiona su cara en el hombro de Charles y él acaricia su cabello, antes de ponerle el collar a lo largo de su cuello–. Todo estará mejor ahora, Raven –le dice con amor.

Raven carrapea y se limpia las mejillas–. ¿Cómo conociste a Erik? –le pregunta, curiosa, y antes de que Erik pueda decir, _para no, no digas nada_, Charles dice, con seriedad–, Erik fue mi gatito por tres semanas.

–¿Qué? –Raven pregunta.

Charles saca su celular.

_Oh, mierda_, piensa Erik, porque Charles pasó un montón del tiempo que Erik fue un gatito sacándole fotos con su cámara. Erik lo dejó porque ya estaba mitad enamorado de él, y porque nunca espero que las imágenes fueran usadas como evidencia o chantaje.

Charles cuenta la historia acompañada de una presentación de fotos de Erik como un gatito.

Raven, como Erik predijo, ríe hasta caer.

* * *

><p>Charles y Raven están sacando cosas de una caja que consisten mayormente de Barbies despeinadas, tarjetas de béisbol y tazos cuando Alex y Hank entran a la habitación.<p>

–Guau, ¿qué es todo esto? –pregunta Alex, mirando a las cosas desparramadas que son la niñez de Raven con Charles y a Raven sentándose en el centro. Agranda sus ojos cuando ve a Erik–, tío, ¿dónde has estado por el último mes? –le dice.

Erik refuta ir a través de la humillación de volver a contar su experiencia como un gatito de nuevo, así que no responde.

–Esto –Raven dice, parándose–, es más o menos la mitad de las cosas que acumulé cuando tenía entre ocho y dieciséis años –ayuda a Charles a pararse–, y éste es mi hermano, Charles.

–Genial. Gusto de conocerte. Yo soy Alex –dice Alex, tomando la mano de Charles– . ¿Así que, cuál es tu poder?

Erik se tensa–. Oh –Charles responde, avergonzado–, en realidad yo-

–Charles es supernaturalmente simpático –Raven contesta–, incluso a Erik le gusta –agrega, porque eso es básicamente lo más creíble que el poder puede conseguir. Alex y Hank lucen un tanto escépticos y Erik sabe que es más sobre la idea de que a él le gusta Charles que el que Charles tenga algún tipo de poder de baja persuasión.

–¿Es cierto, Erik? –Charles dice, riendo. Gira y pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Erik–, ¿te caigo bien? –clarifica, su respiración cayendo frente a los labios de Erik–. ¿Me amas? –pregunta a su oído, en voz baja, para que nadie más los escuche.

Raven se ríe y Erik está seguro que Alex y Hank están con sus bocas abiertas y una mirada de completo asombro en sus caras, pero no se molesta en mirarlos porque sus ojos están cerrados y está besando a Charles y murmurando _sí sí sí_ en su dulce boca.

* * *

><p>{<strong>Epílogo<strong>}

–Oh Erik –dice Charles con reproche, cuando ve los cuarteles donde viven en la base–. Son niños, no puedes mantenerlos en barracas con dos poleras y un ítem personal a su nombre. Todos ustedes pueden venir a vivir conmigo.

–Charles, tu vives en un apartamento con un dormitorio –Erik le responde.

–También tengo una mansión con setenta y dos habitaciones –Charles contesta, y procede a explicarle porqué lo llama por teléfono una firma de abogados.

Charles gira a mirar a Raven, quien no ha abandonado su lado por las pasadas diez horas. Erik la ama tanto como puede amar a cualquier persona que no sea Charles, pero su constante presencia también significa que no ha podido follar a Charles desde que le enseñó lo que era el Club de Hacerlo en Altura más o menos cuando volaban sobre Kansas. Se está volviendo un problema.

–Nuestro padrastro murió hace algunos meses atrás –Charles dice, trayendo de vuelta a Erik al asunto. Pausa, esperando por la reacción de Raven. Raven sonríe y levanta su mano para golpearla con la de Charles, quien retorna el gesto con un poco de culpabilidad–. Como sea –Charles continúa–, ahora que Kurt está muerto, solo me queda firmar algunos papeles y la propiedad en Westchester me pertenecerá oficialmente.

–Debería haberte pertenecido siempre –Raven dice con furia–. Era de tu padre y Kurt puso sus sucias manos en ella porque tu madre era una tonta borracha que nunca consigió que él firmará un acuerdo prenupcial.

Charles mira lejos–. No hables mal de los muertos, Raven –contesta suavemente. Raven abre su boca para protestar, pero Charles toma sus manos y le dice–, fueron crueles contigo y nunca los perdonaré por eso, pero se han ido, Raven. Se han ido y ahora podemos ir a casa.

La mayoría toma bien la revelación de que Charles es completamente humano y quien no lo hace sabe que Erik les enseñará con su puño a hacerlo si se atrevan aunque sea a tocar a Charles.

Ayuda mucho el hecho de que Charles es lo bastante supernaturalmente simpático como para que la mayoría de las personas lo consideren alguna clase mutante, esté esto escrito en su génoma o no.

Y también ayuda el que Charles los deje mudarse a su mansión con setenta y dos habitaciones sin pagar renta y que les hornée galletas a cada uno ("biscuits" Charles insiste) casi a diario.

Charles y Hank se llevan muy bien y pasan horas en el laboratorio con Charles diciendo "No sería esto fantástico" y Hank construyéndolo, y entonces ambos presentando con alegría algo así como un marco para canalizar poder a Alex o una spray resistente al fuego a Angel o unas jodidas alas a Sean, quien siendo sinceros, es una fuerza inparable de destrucción sin agregarle la habilidad de volar.

Erik se había preocupado más que nada sobre la reacción de Emma a Charles, pero ella y Charles inexplicablemente se hicieron amigos por su mutuo amor a la opera, el teatro y el vino expensivo, y comenzaron a ir a un café ubicado en Water Street cada sábado, así que todo está genial en el frente.

–No lo creí al principio –Emma dice, viniendo a pararse al lado de Erik mientras éste está viendo a Charles a través de las puertas que separan al balcón de la cocina–, pero realmente es tan horriblemente bien intencionado como se ve. ¿Quieres saber lo que está pensando ahora?

Erik no replica. Sin darse cuenta, Charles saca una bandeja de galletas del horno y Emma, claramente citando, dice–, no debería saturar el apetito de los niños antes de la cena, pero merecen biscuits. En especial Alex, hizo una maravillosa práctica al blanco hoy día.

Erik había intentado hacerle entender a Charles que entrenar con los niños puede ser peligroso –sus palabras exactas fueron "¡Alex dispara _rayos plasmas_, Charles! ¡No te pares en frente mientras lo hace!"– pero aún así Charles va a prácticar con ellos, así que Erik tuvo que hacerle entender a los niños lo peligroso que sería para ellos si Charles salía herido de algún modo.

Charles mira a las puertas al final de corredor, como si esperara a alguien caminar por ahí. Emma sonríe con ironía, pero su voz es menos burlesca de lo que Erik habría esperado cuando dice, citando a Charles–, me pregunto dónde está Erik. Me gustaría besarlo.

Erik inmediatamente abre las puertas y camina a la cocina.

–Justo estaba pensando en ti –Charles le dice, sonriendo mientras corre hacia el círculo de los brazos de Erik.

–Lo sé –Erik contesta besándolo.

FIN.


End file.
